The present invention relates to vehicular windowpanes and more specifically to an apparatus and method for setting a gap between a windowpanel and its corresponding seal.
In vehicular doors, the window and regulators all mounted in the door. The windowpane is firmly and fixedly retained by the door window and regulator assembly to permit the window to be raised and lowered. Glass panes must be accurately positioned within the window frame so that the gap between the edge of the pane and window frame or in frameless designs with the door is uniform along the entire periphery of the glass pane.
Conventionally, the glass panel would be adjusted to fit the seals around the window opening by trial and error. With the door closed, the assembly line worker or individual responsible for the fit of the window panel to the seals determines if the glass panel should be moved to provide proper seal engagement and he must estimate the adjustment necessary to properly meet the seals. The individual then opens the door, makes the estimated adjustment, and then closes the door to determine if the adjustment was proper. If the adjustment is not correct, this procedure must be repeated. Often, because of the lack of time or patience, the optimum fit of the window panel to seals is not achieved resulting in poor fits, wind noise and water leakage problems.
Several devices have been developed to set the door glass panel relative to the vehicle door or seal. For example, U.S. Pat. Nos. 4,051,632; 4,183,178 and 5,829,123. However, these devices are primarily designed to prevent panel tilting relative to the plane of the opening in the door. The devices prescribe a fixed location of the panel relative to the seal in spite of numerous to clearance variations in the assembly. Furthermore, with these devices it is difficult to determine if the proper gap or clearance is set between the edge of the door glass and vehicle door and or seal. If this gap is not within the prescribed limits may increase seal drag and electric motor current draw. Thus, a method and apparatus is needed to positively preset a clearance between the edge of the door glass and the vehicle body and seal that is inexpensive, and easy to use.
The present invention provides a vehicle window assembly device adapted for use in a door having a peripheral edge, a recess, and a window regulator. The device includes a window panel adjacent to the window regulator, the panel having an edge and a portion of the shape of the door disposed in the recess of the door. Additionally, a locator member is adjacent to the peripheral edge. The locator member further being disposed between the door and the window panel. Whereby when the window panel is fastened to the regulator, the locator member is removed to form a predetermined gap between the window panel and the door.